Castle Crashers Leveling Glitch
It was a good Friday and I was finally home from school and ready to enjoy my weekend. I wanted to see if I could get a few buddies, hang out all night, grab a pizza, some soda and watch TV together. I called up my buddies Jim and Kyle to schedule some plans tonight. They asked if I wanted to go to the mall at 7:30 and I said sure. To pass the time I went to play some games on my Xbox 360. When I signed into live I got a pop up message saying my Xbox Gold Membership has expired. I was pretty let down, so I ended up reverting back to a free membership (silver). I couldn't play online matches with people so I checked my game library for any games that I could play. I found only one game in my library called "Castle Crashers". I said to myself: "Oh yeah, I remember this game, my little brother and I used to play this in co-op mode. We kicked ass on this game but I remember we quit the game for some reason." I started it up and watched the intro. I selected local and played story mode. My brother had a level 21 green knight and I had my level 19 Blacksmith DLC character. I picked my character and started the game. I went as far as we've gotten. We were on the 3rd boss stage where you fight the painter, cyclops and the necromancer. At this point I remembered why we left the game, because we were stuck on the necromancer boss because he was too hard. I tried the stage again to see if I could beat it. I made it past the minions and to the boss stage. When i left i managed to make it back to the painter and cyclops, but i didn't reach the necromancer. Because when you beat the bosses you don't have to re-fight them, I skipped to the necromancer. I doubt i could beat him, but I thought I'd give it a try. After about 30 seconds, when I entered, he spawned his minions and they all swarmed around me and killed me. So I said to myself, "That's it! I'm going to beat this guy!" I looked up YouTube for any tips to beat the Necromancer and I found a video with 0 views called "Castle Crashers Leveling Glitch". It was pretty blank because there were no tags, no views, and no comments. The video told me, that I needed to uninstall the updates in the system cache. The video said, that I need to go to the Catfish boss and throw a boomerang behind the catfish and block, then I would get a lot of experience points. So I did the uninstall and returned to the game. I had the boomerang already so I went to the glitch. I went to the Catfish and threw the boomerang behind him. I was getting many experience points and I leveled up a few times. Right when the catfish died my screen got distorted and the graphics were a mess. I was frightened by this, so I opened the Xbox guide but I noticed it was lagging incredibly and eventually became frozen. I rushed to my Xbox to turn it off, but it wouldint work. So I had to unplug it. "What the hell was that?" I said to myself. "That didn't happen in the video". I had a feeling I would regret it, but I decided to turn the game back to see what happened. I rebooted the game and it was normal until I got to the character select screen... All my characters were gone. Even my DLC Character was gone! I started to swear, but there was one character... The Panda (catfish minions). His portrait was different. He had demonic eyes and a bloody face... His level was 666... I was freaked out by this, because I never unlocked the Panda. I selected him. I went to the first level to test him. He looked like in the portrait, his picture had hellish looking eyes and a gruesome face, and his weapon was a very bloody axe. I swung my axe at the first enemy and it decapitated him. He was very overpowered... was this part of the glitch? It had to be, because it was related to the Catfish, but there was no reason for the Xbox crashing. I went to the Blacksmith to get an animal orb and a new weapon. I went into the frog to get a weapon but the only weapon I could find was the axe. So I just kept it because it one-hit everything. I entered the ark only be greeted by a bunch of dead animals. I knew this was off at this point. I was gritting my teeth the entire time during this freak show. I traveled down the ark, not paying attention to the dead animals, until I reached the locked door. Me and my brother never knew how to open it so we just left it alone when we used to play. I hit the door with my axe and it opened... "Should I dare enter?" This is obviously a trap bringing up tension to scare me so I held my breath. I saw an animal with its eyeball gouged out. The eyeball was red and it's body was bloody. I ran to him and instead of the usual, "Visit me for animal information", it said in caps "WELCOME TO HELL" and showed the demonic animal. Why would this exist? I went to the ark lady so she can tell me what's the animal ability but all it said was: "WHY DID YOU GIVE UP? WHY DID YOU QUIT?" I thought it was trying to remind about me and my brother quitting the game. To see if it would do anything I went to the necromancer to beat him and to end this. I killed everyone in my way with no challange at all. What seemed to be a very satisfying showdown i went into the Necromancer room to finally kill that stupid boss once and for all. I decapitated all of his zombies until he finally came down to fight. But instead a message box popped up saying, "Are you sure you want to do that, Floating Ellis?" Floating Ellis is my gamertag, so why did it call me so? It gave a Yes or No option. Out of my curiosity I clicked No, but it wouldn't let me. So I hit Yes and decapitated him. So I thought I'd never see the day but I finally made it to the final boss battle. I went up the elevator with my devil panda and devil animal. The final battle was with the red crystals and the wizard and I one-shot the crystals one by one. This was my first time I was fighting him so I had no idea what to expect. His bubble shield reflects all physical attacks but since I didn't know that I decapitated myself. I got a pop up message from my Xbox guide, saying that this game has stopped working. I knew that I had to stop the game. I deleted it from my game library with a smile on my face, so now I won't ever have to see that freak show again. - Avery Christie Video Video:Castle Crashers Leveling Glitch Category:Dismemberment